Jeff and Tony from Earthbound TonyxJeff (sorta)
by bluepaw63
Summary: Jeff is off to save Ness and Paula. Tomorrow is Tony s birthday. While Jeff is out this story sorta shows what Tony does all by his lonesome at the Boarding school while Jeff Andonuts is gone.


It might of seemed as if I was asleep but in reality I wasn't. I couldn't stop staring at my roommate/my best friend, Jeff Andonuts that`s his name. Just hearing his name gives me butterflies In my stomach. I kept staring at Jeff while he was sleeping he was so precious when he sleeping! But tonight he seemed to be having a bad dream. He kept rolling around, asking strange questions to someone in his dream, and he had the strangest look on his face. After 3 minuets, Jeff finally woke up from his dream. He sat straight up and turned to look to see if I was awake. Of course I wasn't going to miss this beautiful chance to talk to my best buddy so, I sat up also and then asked him what was wrong. Jeff just kept staring at me for a moment and then he explained about how a girl named Paula told him to go to Threed to save her and a guy named Ness. They were being held captive in Threed. I just gave Jeff a funny look and said that it probably just a strange dream, and that it was nothing to worry about. He wouldn't listen to me. He kept insisting that he had to leave to help these people that told him to save them. It`s all crazy really but I went along with it. Jeff got out of his bed in his pajamas. His extra special blue and green pajamas that he wears every night to bed. I tell Jeff ever night that I could make him a beautiful pair of pajamas that could be wooly so he can stop shivering in his sleep. But, he always denies my request. I watched Jeff change out of his pajamas and into his green suit that he wears everyday, and never washes. Jeff finished dressing, but then yelled at me for watching him. I didn't listen to him because I couldn't careless about that at the moment. I jumped on top of my bed and started yelling about how if Jeff was literally planning on leaving me all by my lonesome here in Snow Wood Boarding School I would have to talk to other people. Jeff heard what I said and mentioned the point that I`m friends with Jimmy. I gave him a funny look and added that he always makes fun of me. Jeff was to distracted from what he heard in his dream to hear what I was saying. As soon as he turned towards the door, he turned back and said that he wanted me to try and make other friends while he was gone. But to also not touch or brake any of his stuff while he was gone. I laughed at what he said but started asking if he was literally planning on leaving all by himself. He stared at me all serious and stuff and he just kept on saying he wanted to do this all by himself. I tried to go with him but that obviously didn't work. Before I knew it Jeff had already left our room. I immediately ran out into the hall after grabbing my awesome hat. Jeff soon saw I was running after him and he smiled a little. I grabbed his shirt and dragged him into one of our hallway chap`s room. This was Jack`s dorm. He made the best cookies and doubled eggs around here. I told Jeff to take all the cookies in the present boxes since he needed food to take with him on his manly trip to save Ness and Paula. After collecting all the cookies in the boxes, we went back into the hall. Everyone was there talking to each other about the Tessie Watch Group and about how cool it would be to see if Tessie was real or not. Jeff got all he needed for his trip even a dangerous gun! It scared me half to death but I knew Jeff would never hurt me. As soon as I realized it was time for Jeff to leave the Boarding school and out into the wild and dangerous woods. Oh no Oh no Oh no Jeff kept repeating as he looked up at the huge locked gates that prevented students from escaping this pitiful school. It took me a second but I thought of a perfect plan to get my good chap Jeff over the gateway. I got on my hands and my knees then signaled for Jeff to jump on my back to climb over. Once he jumped over the fence, I whipped of my pajamas and turned toward the gate so I could say one more thing before he left. I mentioned that my birthday was tomorrow, but once I looked over at the fence he was already gone. I sighed really loudly and turned toward the school. I have never felt so depressed in my life. But deep down in my heart I knew Jeff was going to save these people by the name of Ness and Paula or so he talked about. Jeff was my own superhero and always has been. He was always there for me when everyone in school made fun of me for my awesome hat or for some other silly reason. Walking down the hall, everyone turned to look at me but I didn`t make eye contact. I went back to my room and laid on on my bed. I stared over at Jeff`s big and comfortable looking bed, but I didn't bother to lay on it. I turned away from his bed, then started looking up at the celling. I just kept thinking over and over, "My birthday won`t be the same without Jeff, I hope his mission will be over soon. Maybe he will let me clean his glasses they are probably be all gross and dirty." I soon fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. I eventually awoke from my slumber. When I did, I was floating in some strange green liquid. I started freaking out kicking and trying to scream. Did I die from a broken heart? Am I dead right now? What`s happening to me right now? I tried to make out what was happening until I could see some strange figures. There were grey colored monsters and then there was a yellow one of those monsters. I started crying in confusion I just wanted to see my Jeff and be at the Boarding school not here. That1s when suddenly an alarm went off, I could tell because my green liquid stuff was vibrating. I glanced all around the room until I saw my best buddy Jeff. I kept screaming inside my cell until Jeff walked over towards my case then noticed me. I was so pleased that he found me. It has felt like months since I last saw him even though it probably been only a day. Jeff looked inside my case and then left. I watched Jeff leave with a girl and another boy. It was probably like an 2 hours since I last saw Jeff. He went off into the other room to fight those scary monsters. But then all of a suddenly all the glass jars broke and everyone was seat free from their liquid cell. I started walking off into the other room to see how Jeff was, but then I saw him next to a pink thing with a bow on its one hair, an old science guy, and a chubby little kid. I immediately ran up to Jeff and started expressing my happiness by hugging Jeff and cleaning his glasses. Of course it was embarrassing at first, but Jeff knows how I am when I`m around him. At that moment when I gave Jeff`s glasses back to him and he soon started walking off, I didn`t want to see him leave me again so I started to follow him. He saw what I was doing and told me to knock it off. I didn't care I still followed him. This made Jeff even more mad and he then screamed at me to go home. Hurt and distant I returned back home without even a birthday wish from Jeff. I laid back down on my bed trying to gain back all those hours of sleep I missed until my phone went off. It was Jeff, he apologized for yelling at me then before I knew it Jeff said something I thought I never thought he would ever say to me. I asked him to repeat what he said, but he refused. We said our goodbyes and I just sat there in shock never in my life would I of ever thought I would here Jeff Andonuts say,"Sorry for being a jerk to you earlier. I haven't slept in ages so I`m cranky. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday love you Tony." He said love you Tony HE SAID LOVE YOU TONY! HE LOVES ME! Out of all the things I have ever heard that one line from Jeff will always be the best gift I have ever received.


End file.
